


Blanket

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Cold, Gen, blanket, nice brohter, space heating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has been kicked out, and Ty misses his brother. He also can not help but worry when all Anders has for heat is a blanket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, a battering ram..... ;)

Blanket

Ty is almost shocked when he enters Anders tiny little flat and discovers how cold it is. Anders who hates being cold more than anything else always insists on it being warm. He is also prone to colds and fevers so he needs to keep warm or he gets sick. Even when they lived with Mike and Val and had to worry about the bills the room he shared with Anders was the warmest in the house. Mike insisted on keeping it well heated and Valerie had to agree that Anders continuously catching sick is no better. 

Now though as small as the flat is, it’s ice cold. 

“Anders, what the fuck is going on here?” dropping the grocery bag he carried on the kitchen counter he enters the one room. Anders have no proper bed and uses the couch to sleep on. The flat is hardly furnished at all, because between studying and working Anders has only very little money at any time. It’s why Ty has taken to bring groceries when he goes to visit, he says it’s becuase he wants to try out recipes that Val won’t let him cook, but really it is to make sure his older brother gets a couple of full meals. It seems that every time he sees him, Anders is just getting thinner. 

“I’m studying,” it does look as if he is. The coffee table is covered with books as is the couch where he is curled up with a blanket wrapped around him. Only his hands and shoulders are free, though he can tell he has a thick sweater on. 

“Why the fuck is it freezing in here?” Ty demands. “Isn’t the heater working?” 

“It should be,” Anders only gives a shrug. “Not a good time Ty. I have a test in two days. I need to study.” 

“I’ll help you, and anyway Valerie won’t let me try this, but I really want to, so I figured you’d let me.” 

Anders looks up with a knowing smile, “that’s bull. You’re just making excuses bro. And I might be a shitty brother, but putting you in the kitchen just to cook for me while I study is a bit shitty even for my standard, so I’ll take a raincheck.” 

“No you won’t,” Ty tells him from the kitchen. “You don’t have a single thing to eat in your fridge Anders. What the hell do you think to live on?” Ty has opened the small fridge and he can’t say he’s impressed. Some beer, some vodka, leftovers that are so furry he figures Anders could use them for pets rather than food. Nothing that is fit for eating though. 

“I ate earlier,” Anders shrugs as he grabs another textbook, chewing absently on a pen. 

“If that is what you ate, then you do need food,” Ty grins. Going into the room he rubs his arm. “Why don’t you have the heat on?” 

Now Anders looks up, a grim but sad look on his face. “Becuase it’s fucking expensive is why. I’ve had to cut back on work and study more if I want to pass, which I need to, so, anything I do not absolutely need has to go. Heating this shitty dump up is a waste of money as it stands.” 

“But what if you get sick?” Ty bites his lip but now Anders smiles. 

“I’m not an idiot bro, I cut down on the heat and bought this, space heating,” he grins as he plucks at the blanket and now Ty can see it’s an electric one. “It’s a damn sight cheaper than the regular heating is, and well cozier,” he finishes with an embarrassed shrug. 

Ty nods, but can’t quite help worrying, it’s no fun knowing your brother has trouble affording heat. 

“Oi,” Anders puts down the book for a moment. “Not your problem Ty.” 

“Maybe not,” he takes a seat next to Anders on the couch. “But you are.” 

Anders looks up confused, “huh?” 

It’s not easy to throw Anders, so Ty enjoys it when he is able to and grins. “I know you’re a kinda shitty brother, but you’re still my brother Anders.” 

“Not if Val has any say in it,” he snorts and Ty gives him a half glare. 

“Well, that was stupid, really stupid even for you,” he pauses biting his lip. “Anders, was it, I mean, did you..?” 

Dropping the book down to the table Anders lets out a groan. “Do we have to do this?” His brother nods mutely and he lets the blanket fall as he turns to face him. “No Ty, I did ‘not’ rape Valerie. For fucks sake, I might have been twenty one, but it wasn’t like she couldn’t have kicked the shit out of me if I had tried,” and Ty finds himself smiling a little. Anders continues, “yes, I did talk her into it, and she said no at first, for about two seconds. It didn’t take much talking Ty, which is what I wanted Mike to see. But it wasn’t the best move of my career and it was a fucking stupid thing to do, and I’m paying for it with interest. So leave off it bro, I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Okay,” there are times when Ty really feels sorry for his brother. when Anders looks so tired and so small in spite of being older. He certainly is no bigger than Ty who outgrew him some time ago. 

“Now piss off and let me continue,” Anders urges picking up his book again. 

Ty however is not ready to leave yet. “When was the last time you ate properly?”

“Who the fuck are you? My mum, if so, you really should bugger off cause she sure never gave a fuck.” 

Again Ty finds himself biting his lip, he can’t say he likes it when Anders talks that way about their mum, but he can’t blame him either becuase she always did seem to favour himself and Axl over Anders and Mike and he knows it. He also knows that Anders thinks if he annoys him enough he’ll leave. Becuase Anders does not know how to ask for help when he needs it, and finds it equally hard to accept it when it is offered. 

“Don’t be such an egg,” he says instead. “I’m here and I’m gonna stay, so deal with it. I’m also gonna cook no matter what you say. I don’t care if you study while I do. I think you’re doing a good thing, and I wanna help. And if you’re gonna be a dick about that it’s just too bad because I don’t care.” 

“Fuck, you’re starting to grow some balls,” Anders shakes his head amused. “Fine, do it if you want, but kitchen is cold as hell in Finland, and I’m not giving up my blanket.” 

“I’ll be okay,” he shrugs before he heads to the kitchen to start working. First of all he throws the old food out. If Anders gets upset he can just get another pet, but the stuff is looking both furry and scary. 

He’s not sure if he should tell Mike or not, Mike do always ask him if Anders appears to be doing okay or not but he never likes what Ty tells him. That he always see a lot more alcohol than food and that Anders never really looks happy. That he stays inside the tiny flat most of the time, and when he goes out he’s always finding some girl. 

Anders is managing, and he’s striving towards something better, but he’s not really okay. 

A small part of Ty wonders if the way he is curled up so tightly in the blanket is due to something more than warmth, but he can not ask. All he can do is cook the meal and leave the leftovers in the fridge and hope that Anders will be okay. 

He really hopes he will.

****   
The End   



End file.
